


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by mondayblues



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Don't Understand AO3, M/M, POV Multiple, What Are You Even Supposed To Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondayblues/pseuds/mondayblues
Summary: Even's sister is getting married and Even doesn't have a date, despite him assuring his mum that he does. He turns to Twitter in hopes of finding someone willing to go with him. What happens when a young man, by the name of Isak, agrees to go with him? Could it be love? Or just another person for Even to pin all of his hope onto?(or the parallel universe in which Isak replies to a tweet that lands him a 'date' with Even)





	1. 6 Months is a Long Time...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never published anything on ao3 before so please take that into account if you critique this! The idea for this fic came from this tweet: https://twitter.com/MaddieJo_13/status/915047302829690882 
> 
> Idk what else to write ah I'm so bad at this already. I like Evak, you probably do too, this is a story about them from a different parallel universe.
> 
> Oh btw I haven't edited this yet as it's quite late so forgive me for any mistakes. xox

**7 th April, 2017**

**_________**

**Mamma**

_Hi Ev! Your sister’s wedding has been scheduled for exactly 6 months time. It’s all very exciting and it’s suddenly become very real. I feel so old haha! Anyway, we need to start gathering numbers so we have to ask about guests. I’m assuming you’ll be coming alone but Kristina said I had to make sure. So, I’ll put you down as a lone guest, okay? Have a good day, sweetie! I love you xxx_

___________

Oh here we go again. Another family event where Even is alone and everyone gets to make fun of him for it. He gets it; he’s 20 and all of his friends have someone, his sister is now getting married, even his 16 year old cousin brings his weekly girlfriend along to family things. Why does his family insist on crossing boundaries into each other’s private lives? That he will never understand, it’s just something he’s become used to over the years.

He doesn’t mind not having someone, in fact he prefers being alone without someone trying to control him, but he does mind the teasing. It was funny at first, when he was an awkward 16 year old just trying to pass his exams, but now he’s an adult and it gets pretty old having to avoid everyone at events just so he doesn’t have the judgemental stares and rude comments. He realises they’re most likely overexaggerated in his mind but they’re definitely still there.

So, here’s the thing: he could text back his usual response, letting his mum know that she is correct and he’ll be going to his sister’s wedding alone. But this is _his sister’s wedding._ All of the attention will be on him and when he’s going to “settle down” and “find the right woman” (the heteronormativity in their family comes out at a surprisingly high rate, he’ll admit). So, Even doesn’t do that. Instead he sends a different text, his heart racing in his ears as he does.

_________

_Hei Mamma! That’s great, I’m glad Kris has finally  picked a date and it’s so soon! If it’s not too much  trouble, could you actually put me down as bringing a +1 this time? Thanks Mamma, I love you xxx_

_Oh? Is there someone you need to tell me about? ;)_

_No, but I want to bring someone._

_You know Elias and the boys are already invited since they’re practically family?_

_Yes, I know. I wasn’t going to bring one of them as my date, Mamma._

_…Okay. If you’re sure. Remember, honey, there’s no shame in coming alone._

_Of course not. The wedding is 6 months away, Mamma, there’s no way I won’t have found someone by then. Have some faith in your son._

_I have every bit of faith in you, I’m just reminding you that it’s not the end of the world if you don’t find a date. No one is expecting you to anyway._

_Wow, thanks for the confidence boost! I promise you now, Mamma, I will have a date for Kristina’s wedding._

_________

**5 th October, 2017**

Even doesn’t have a date for his sister’s wedding, which also happens to be in two days. It seems like time got away from him and before he knew it, 6 months had gone by. In all honesty, he’s been so distracted helping his family sort all the details out that he had completely forgotten about the fact he was still very single. That was until his mother showed him the seating plan for the reception, asking if Even and his ‘date’ would be okay sitting on a separate table with the Briskeby boys. Slightly panicked, but not letting it show, Even said that would be great actually and he excused himself, mumbling something about an edit he needs to finish for his uni work.

Slamming the door to his shared room with Mikael, Even starts pacing, willing his brain to come up with some kind of solution. Unfortunately, in his moment of panic, he forgot that Mikael spends all his time in their little room (aside from when he’s with the boys). Hearing a blatant fake cough, only there to grab his attention, Even slowly turns to face his roommate. Mikael is looking up at the taller boy from his bed, eyebrows raised in question.

“Uh, Ev? Are you okay, buddy?” Even puts on his best fake smile, which isn’t very good at all, and answers Mikael in a higher voice than he desired.

“Yeah, I’m great!” Mikael narrows his eyes and Even cringes under the gaze. He’s under enough stress, he really doesn’t need to be questioned right now.

“Even…are you sure?” Mikael asks, sincerely. “It’s just, you look really stressed and kind of spaced out. Do you think you could be slipping?” Even immediately understands why his best friend was so worried.

“Oh. No, sorry if I worried you Mikael. I’m just stressed. I promise I’m not slipping. I would let you know straight away. I promise.” Mikael breathes out a sigh of relief, before worry slightly creeps its way back onto his face. “Mik, I’m okay. I promise.”

“You said you were stressed. Talk to me about it, maybe I can help. Is it an assignment?”

Even sighs. He knows that Mikael is the only one of his friends he can trust with this. Mikael never joins in with the teasing Even gets, he’s actually always been there to lift his spirits when it’s drained the life out of him.

So he tells Mikael about how he assured his mum he wouldn’t come to this event alone and how it would be super embarrassing to turn up alone because she’s already told the entire family he’s bringing someone. Not only that, Even doesn’t want to go alone this time. It’s his sister’s wedding, how pathetic would it be to turn up alone when your older sister (by only 3 years) is marrying the man of her dreams?

“Hmm…you still have that Twitter account I made you for that media project we did?” Mikael stops Even’s trailing thoughts and turns to his desk, flipping up the lid of his laptop.

“Uh yeah, think so. Why?”

“What was the password again?”

“Evenlovesbaz21.” Even grunts as Mikael laughs at the password he obviously remembers creating for his tall friend. Even can hear the keys being pushed frantically from where he stands across the room, but he can’t make out what words are appearing on the screen. After about 5 minutes of typing and deleting over and over, Mikael leans back and hands his laptop to Even.

“There you go, buddy. Problem solved.” Even looks at the screen in front of him. Mikael completely changed the Twitter account so now it has Even’s name and there’s a picture of Even smiling in the bubble at the top (Even has to admit, he looks damn good in that photo). Mikael didn’t change the username from the one they used in their project but Even doesn’t think it matters that much. Underneath his zero followers/following count he sees a tweet, supposedly from himself.

 **_Even Bech N_ ** **_æsheim_ ** _@montagueslover_

_I need a date for my sister’s wedding in 2 days so hmu if you wanna come with ;)_

Ugh. Even thinks that might be the cringiest thing he’s ever seen, but it’s also the only option he’s got so far so he goes with it.

“Mik, this is really cool of you to try and help me but no one is going to reply to that tweet.” And as if by some sort of higher force, the laptop in Even’s hands beeped loudly, indicating a new notification. Even clicks into it and is stunned into silence. There is no way that actually worked.

 **_Isak Valtersen_ ** _@AdrianEksett_

 **_@montagueslover_ ** _dm me the details and i’m there ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter? Let me know, all criticism is welcomed, I really want to improve!
> 
> I haven't written the other chapters yet, however I am quite enjoying writing this so I'll probably get on that asap.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xox


	2. Thursday, Never Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into the situation on Isak's end, and a little flirting to go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response on the first chapter!
> 
> Since I haven't posted here before and I'm not popular in the slightest, I really didn't expect so many people to read it. So, thank you if you read the first chapter and left kudos, it's greatly appreciated. I'm glad you're all liking the story and I hope this chapter is to your liking as well. Enjoy!
> 
> (Haven't edited yet so bare with.)

**5 th October, 2017**

Isak walks through the door of the kollektiv after getting kebabs with the boys, an activity that’s almost a tradition after their long Thursday school days. Isak’s Thursdays consist of 3 hours of biology and, as much as he loves the subject, it really takes it out of him. With a heavy sigh, Isak throws his bag onto his bed and strolls into the living room, jumping down onto the empty sofa.

“Hei Eskild!” He calls out to his older roommate, waiting to be greeted back. Within seconds, Eskild makes his way into the room, a grin on his face that’s too big for Isak’s liking.

“Hallo, baby gay!”

“What did you do?” Isak asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the man sitting in front of him. Eskild puts his hand on his chest, as if offended by Isak’s statement, and tilts his head back.

“Excuse me? I have no idea what you’re accusing me of here, Isak. Quite frankly, I’m upset that you would assume I did something just because I smiled at you!” Isak rolls his eyes, smirking fondly at his friend.

“So what did you do?” He asks again, this time with humour in his voice. Eskild looks slightly guilty but mainly proud as he points to Isak’s phone on the table.

“Check your Twitter. I’m going to get groceries, see you later my sweet child.” Eskild jumps up from the sofa, ruffling Isak’s blonde curls as he swiftly makes his exit.

Isak stares at the door for a few seconds, amusement flooding his face. However, as he turns towards his phone, he feels panic start to rise. What on Earth has Eskild done that made him look so guilty? Eskild doesn’t feel guilty about anything. And Twitter? Isak hasn’t used that in years, he thought he deleted the app in all honesty. He opens the app to find a message waiting from some guy called Even. Who is this?

 **_Even Bech N_ ** **_æsheim_ ** _@montagueslover_

_Hey, were you really serious about coming with me to the wedding? I mean it’s cool if you were just joking but I really do need to find someone._

_So, you know. Just let me know._

_Oh and you look like cute and stuff. In your icon._

Isak takes a minute to process what he’s reading. So, Eskild hacked his old Twitter account, changed his icon to a more recent photo of Isak grinning (when did he even take that?), and he’s managed to somehow set Isak up with a stranger. He must admit he’s an attractive stranger, but that’s so extra, even for Eskild. Isak reads the message again, ready to type out an apology to the handsome blonde, but he can’t bring himself to do it. This guy seems to really need someone to go with. Also he called Isak cute, but that’s totally not what’s persuading him, he doesn’t care that a physically stunning man thinks he’s cute. Shut up. Isak prides himself on being a good person, you know? That’s the only reason he’s doing this. So Isak types out his reply, totally not trying to flirt in Isak’s awkward way.

_Hey Even, I’m completely up for it if you’ll have me ;)_

_Just let me know the time and the place and I’ll meet you there or something?_

The reply comes almost immediately and Isak revels in the idea that this man was sitting and waiting for him to respond.

_Oh no, I’m a gentleman. I’ll drive you there, Isak._

_Unless you think that’s weird, I mean you don’t know me, you probably don’t want me knowing where you live._

There’s something so intriguing about this man, that Isak doesn’t even think before sending him the address of the kollektiv. Even tells him he’ll pick him up at 11am on Saturday and Isak is…genuinely excited? He can’t wipe the smile from his face and he can’t understand why. Perhaps it’s just the overall absurdity of the situation but either way he feels happy. What is going on with Isak today? He would never normally agree to something so strange, maybe his life really is that boring.

_________

_That’s chill, I’ll wear my best suit._

_Oh also, how are we playing this? Who do your family think I am?_

_I’ll be honest, I hadn’t even thought about that._

_But I feel like my mum’s expecting us to be in a relationship._

_I mean, for once she isn’t asking endless intrusive questions so she probably thinks it’s pretty serious._

_Also, I’ve never taken anyone to an event before so I’m guessing they all think I’m really serious about you haha._

_But if that would make you uncomfortable we don’t have to go that far, of course :)_

_You’re so sweet, what the hell? It’s chill, I’ll be your boyfriend ;)_

_I mean your fake boyfriend, of course._

_I’m sorry, I’m not weird, I swear._

_Don’t worry, you’re cute._

_I mean that was cute._

_I’m not usually this awkward, I promise._

_Why don’t we learn things about each other? To make it less awkward._

_Like, do you have any interests? Your family will probably expect me to know all of this haha._

_________

Isak learns that Even wants to be a director, he’s studying film production at UiO, he’s 2 years older than Isak, he lives in uni accommodation with his best friend Mikael, he likes some guy called Baz Luhrmann, he’s pansexual, he likes Nas, his guilty pleasure is Gabrielle, and just as Isak is in the middle of ridiculing him for that, Eskild bursts into the kollektiv. How long has he been talking to Even?

“Hei Isaaak! Eva told me to say she misses you. Also, I bought your favourite cereal. Have you even moved since I left?”

“He’s been sat there smiling at his phone for 3 hours.” Linn pipes up from the other sofa. When the hell did she leave her room?! “I’ve been here for 3 hours but you’ve been ignoring me.” She answers the question he didn’t ask out loud.

“Oh. I’m sorry Linn, I didn’t even realise. I must have just been…distracted, or something.” She nods, unbothered and Isak turns to Eskild. “You’ve been to see Eva?” He looks down at the time on his phone, reading 20:00. Oh.

“Ja, well I figured you’d be mad at me so I wanted to give you some space.” They awkwardly look between each other, waiting for someone to address the elephant in the room. “So…are you mad at me?” Eskild looks genuinely nervous and Isak feels bad that this is what people expect of him.

“I’m not mad, Eskild.” Eskild lets out a breath in relief and smiles at his younger roommate.

“You aren’t?”

“Nei. I’m not happy that you stole my phone and went behind my back, but I think I can forgive you.” Eskild eyes him suspiciously, making it clear to Isak that he knows what happened.

“Isak Valtersen? Forgiving me for invading his privacy? Have we fallen into one of your parallel universes?” Isak rolls his eyes and smirks at his dramatics. “So, is he nice?” Eskild smirks. Isak tries so hard not to grin but he can’t contain his giddy smile.

“I guess so, and that’s the only reason I agreed. He’s too nice to be given false hope. I’m just being a good person, you know?”

“Oh, of course Isak.” Eskild sarcastically nods and fidgets in the silence, waiting for Isak to just open up to him. Isak sighs and gives in, knowing his roommates are the least judgmental people he knows.

“And, you know…he’s conventionally very attractive.”

“Ah yes, I had noticed that. I’m so excited for you, Isak! Have you been speaking to him at all?”

“Yeah, a bit.” Isak says, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“Listen, Isak. I’m glad you don’t hate me for doing that to you, but you don’t have to talk to me about it if you don’t want.”

“I just don’t want to sound stupid, you know? There could end up being nothing between us and after the wedding, I’ll never see him again. I’d rather it not be a big thing. I don’t know, I sound lame.” He says, looking down at his locked phone.

“You do not sound stupid at all, baby gay. You’re helping me make dinner tonight, so go change into some nicer smelling clothes and meet me in the kitchen.” Isak gets up to go to his room but is stopped by a soft hand on his back. “I’m proud of you, Isak.” Isak turns and hugs Eskild, whispering a thank you into his neck, before retreating to his room.

_I have to help my roommate with dinner, so I’m gonna have to put this on hold._

He hesitates over the send button, wondering whether or not to add anything else, flirt like he desperately wants to. He types quickly with his new found courage, hitting send before he can take it back. Letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Isak throws his phone on his bed and changes his shirt, running to help Eskild, who has already started complaining at the younger boy for taking too long.

_________

_I have to help my roommate with dinner, so I’m gonna have to put this on hold. **See you on Saturday, boyfriend. ;)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((Let me know if you like the multiple POV thing or if you think I should stick to either Even's or Isak's. Feeback is really appreciated, tusen takk!!)))


End file.
